In Which Legolas Gets the Shock of His Life in the Form of an Orc
by Aodhan Kingkiller
Summary: Legolas is hunting one day, when he comes across a stray Uruk-Hai. An odd sort of attraction develops between the two, and Legolas has never felt such a thing! What will come of it? Warnings inside.
1. Legolas' Initial Surprise

Hello everyone! So this is my first fanfic literally ever. I mean, I've never even outlined a plot before. So this was a request from a friend for an OC/Legolas slash fanfic with clearly defined roles that was kind of a clichéd cracky yaoi fic, and here it is! Note that this is my first time writing lemon, so I apologize if it's overly drawn out and detailed. I will try to improve! Anyway, I'm a stickler for grammar and general English mistakes, so if you find any please PM me and I will fix them! Also, please don't hesitate to tell me what you think so I can improve, though flames will generally just piss me off, so I would prefer they stayed away. If that is your honest opinion, though, I can appreciate that so… yup!

Warnings: Slash, M/M, OC/Legolas, NC-17-ish, PWP, slightly dubious consent at the very beginning… umm, that's about it!

Also, just a note: some of my friends have read the beginning and protested that elves do not eat meat so Legolas would not be hunting a deer. While I understand this, this is a fanfic, and, I dunno, maybe he's hunting for meat for a friend, or maybe it insulted his mother; I don't know! It hardly matters anyhow. Words in the Black Speech (Mordor Orcish) or Sindarin (Elvish) are marked with a * the first time they appear. Translations are at the bottom.

**EDIT: **An anonymous reviewer informed me that LOTR elves do, in fact, eat meat. I have not verified that fact but... thank you for your contribution! I always kind of thought they did but whatever.

Disclaimer: I clearly do not own the Lord of the Rings series or anything related to it other than my OC, Skrithûrz (I got this name when I entered my requester's name into and orc name translator xD).

* * *

Legolas leapt lightly through the underbrush, his soft leather boots making scarcely a sound even on the dead leaves underfoot. The deer he had his sights set on had yet to notice his presence, so little sound did he make. He was within feet of his target, when an acorn fell behind him. The deer looked up at the noise, spotted Legolas, and bounded away. "Orchorn*!" he swore softly, and sprinted after his fleeing prey. He chased it over rocks and under fallen trees, through creeks and rivers. It rounded a large rock outcropping, and Legolas continued to give chase when suddenly-

-He hit a brick wall. Legolas squeaked in surprise and shock as he tumbled backwards, unable to keep his balance against the unexpected opposing force. A gravelly chuckle sounded above him.

"Now now, little elfling, where are off to in such a hurry?" Legolas froze, the rough voice grating on his ears. It couldn't be, could it? He slowly lifted his head, carefully peering up at the "brick wall"- and promptly froze again. There, standing before him, was his worst fear. Uruk-hai!

It had been many years since the War of the Ring had ended, and Legolas had not seen an Uruk since, but he still recognized one when he saw it. After the fall of Isengard, many of Saruman's handcrafted terrors had escaped. Legolas had heard tales of run-ins with stray orcs, but had never come across the problem himself.

* * *

Skrithûrz smirked broadly as he watched the myriad of emotions flit across the elf's pale face. The elf seemed young, but one could never tell with these folk. The elf could be thousand of years old, for all he looked like an embarrassed teenager doing a wonderful impersonation of a fish out of water, turning red and gasping for air. The elf seemed finally to collect himself enough to raise a shaking finger, point it accusingly at the huge Uruk and yell. "You! You're not supposed to be here at all!"

Skrithûrz blinked in surprise. He should have thought that would be obvious. Clearly a 7-foot, 300-pound Uruk-hai in full armor did not belong in a magical forest full of flighty little elves. It was at this point that Skrithûrz began to doubt the intelligence of this particular elf.

"Hmm, ya don' say," Skrithûrz growled, his rough voice mangling the words somewhat. He continued smiling a terrifying smirk- that grew into a leer- down at the pretty little elf. Legolas suddenly seemed to collect himself fully and leapt to his feet, stood quivering in front of the orc, then turned abruptly and took off like a bolt. "Urk!*" swore Skrithûrz, before giving chase.

The elf was quick, and knew his way around, but Skrithûrz's longer legs allowed him to nearly keep up and his keen sense of smell helped him to easily keep track of the fleeing elf. Within five minutes, Skrithûrz caught up to Legolas in a mossy glade.

* * *

Legolas was terrified- an orc, in the middle of Mirkwood! His family's lands! The thought was outrageous, and yet this brute, with his great fangs and his great arms and his cut torso- no! That was utterly the wrong train of thought! But it had at least served to push him out of his stupor. He pointed at the orc, jumped up, babbled something stupid, and dashed off in a haze of panic.

Legolas heard the orc start to follow after a moment, and spurred his legs faster. He tried to lose the orc in the twisting, murky forest, but whenever he thought he'd been successful the orc caught up to him. If only the orc didn't have such long, muscled, strong legs- gah! He was sound it again! "This is not the time for this," he told himself. "Later, with someone else. "

He kept running, but shortly burst out into a mossy clearing. Nowhere to hide! Legolas began to panic. He was still frantically looking for somewhere to hide when the orc entered the clearing as well. So absorbed was he, that he didn't even notice the orc's arrival until it was directly behind him.

* * *

Skrithûrz was delighted. The little golog* was looking for somewhere to hide, not realizing that he had caught up. He stalked across the clearing to the elf, licking his lips, and stopped mere inches behind the elf. He chuckled softly, and the elf to whipped around at the sound, his eyes widening in shocked horror as he made an adorable squeak of shock. The elf tried to make a break for it, but Skrithûrz wrapped his huge hand around the golog's thin bicep before the pretty boy- Skrithûrz had trouble thinking of anything so delicate and lovely as a "man"- could make it more than a step.

* * *

Legolas had finally spotted a promising hiding spot when he heard a low, rumbling chuckle directly behind him. The chuckle sent delightful little shivers up and down Legolas' spine, and he whipped around to find the orc mere inches away. He squeaked in shock, and attempted to run, but had not made it even two steps before one of the orc's big, strong- urk!- hands wrapped around his upper arm. He turned slowly and stared up at the Uruk with huge, frightened eyes. Underneath the fear, however, was something else, something deeper. The strength clear in the orc's firm grip intrigued Legolas and, much as it pained him to admit it even to himself, he wanted to know more.

* * *

Skrithûrz watched with amusement as the delicate elfling turned slowly to stare up at him. There was definite fear in the little one's eyes, but beneath it was something altogether different. It was fascination and- was that lust he saw reflected in those eyes? It was. Skrithûrz grinned even wider, if that was possible, and moved both hands to the elf's slim waist. The elf's eyes widened further still- again, if that was possible- and started trying halfheartedly to wriggle away, but even he seemed to have been effected by the thickening atmosphere.

* * *

Legolas felt the Uruk-hai's big hands settle around his waist, and started to panic. He tried to wiggle away from the orch*, but even he could tell his heart wasn't in it. Something about the orc was just irresistible, and Legolas was beginning to lose the will to do anything but give in.

* * *

Skrithûrz felt the elf grow pliant in his hands, and took advantage of it. He simply did the first thing that occurred to him: he kissed the tiny elfling.

It was not a nice or neat kiss. It was a kiss of restrained passion that had broken loose, a kiss full of teeth and tongue, almost painful in the freneticism of it. After several minutes and a desperate need for air, Skrithûrz pulled back, though not very far, to look at the elf.

The golog's eyes were glazed, and his pink lips were swollen and slightly parted. A small line of blood trickled from his lip where one of the orc's fangs had pierced the delicate skin of his lip, and Skrithûrz licked it away. The elf was too much to resist, so Skrithûrz didn't, simply going back for more. He was indulging in another deep, invasive kiss when he felt a light, erratic pushing at his chest it took him several more moments for his sluggish, lust-hazed mind to realize that it was the elf pushing at his chest. He pulled back reluctantly and looked at the elf with confusion.

* * *

Legolas was floored; the brute was kissing him, actually kissing him! Him, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood! It was unthinkable, such an occurrence, and yet so it was. Legolas found himself unable to think on the unthinkable much longer; the orc's kiss proved distracting. Legolas had had no real romantic feelings before this moment, so had not really been kissed. Thus the experience was fully novel to him. And what an awakening! Legolas had never before felt such a thing. It was unbelievable! He felt the orc's fang cut his lip, but the brief spark of pain was soon lost in the haze of pleasure.

At last the orc pulled back slightly, and Legolas gasped for breath through slightly parted lips, his eyes unfocused. Just as he had been about to collect his thoughts, the orc licked his lip delicately, once again creating a brief spark of pain, and dove back in for more. Legolas relaxed once more into the kiss before something occurred to him and he pushed- albeit weakly- at the orc's tightly muscled chest.

* * *

"Wait," panted the elf in a sweet, lilting voice that sounded like bells. "Wait, I don't even know your name!"

The orc grunted. This seemed a minor and unimportant detail to him. What did it matter? What did a name mean anyway, and what use was it in such a situation but to call it out in the final moments anyway? But it seemed the slim elf was not going to allow him to continue otherwise. He supposed he could always force the other man, but that was rarely as pleasant, and such a hassle besides. He determined it would be easier to simply tell the elf his name. He sighed the sigh of the long-suffering and spoke. "Skrithûrz. My name is Skrithûrz," he said exasperatedly, not relinquishing his hold on the elf.

The elf smiled and did not resist his tightening hold. "Ah good," he said happily. "Well, my name is Legolas." The orc grunted at the apparently breaking news, not caring overmuch but he supposed he would have to put up with it for now. Ah well, so long as he got laid in the end.

"Now that we're all introduced," Skrithûrz growled in irritation, " may I continue?"

The elf- Legolas, he remembered- looked to the side and bit his lip bashfully, considering. It was too damn much for Skrithûrz. He grabbed the elf's chin between two great fingers, turning his head and pushing forward for another kiss. This time he felt the elf grow fully compliant and decided to move forward. Without breaking the kiss, he slid one knee between the elf's thighs and rubbed at the bulge there, making the elf moan.

The elf clung to Skrithûrz's shoulders in a way that delighted the Uruk; Skrithûrz took this as a sign that he could move forward once more and, while the elf was thus distracted with moaning and writhing and gripping and such, Skrithûrz slid his hand underneath Legolas' tunic and up to his tender pink nubs. He teased one nipple to sensitive hardness before switching his attentions to the other side.

* * *

Legolas ripped his lips from Skrithûrz's mouth and arched his back, moaning with pleasure. Skrithûrz took the opportunity to move his mouth down, supporting Legolas against a nearby tree trunk as he laved the slim elf's nubs. The sensation made Legolas gasp again in blinding pleasure, and he clawed at the big orc's back as Skrithûrz removed Legolas' shirt.

Legolas inhaled sharply at the warmth of the Uruk's hands against his bare skin, a sensation foreign to him until this point, just like everything else that had happened on this singular day. The orc's hands crept down the elf's back before slipping slowly into the waistband of his leggings. Legolas barely noticed the slight intrusion through his haze of pleasure; that is, until the Uruk began kneading one of Legolas' ass cheeks while his other hand slipped around to the elf's front and began palming the bulge there.

Legolas whined with need. While their present activity was certainly pleasurable, it wasn't enough. He needed _more_. He felt Skrithûrz's own hardness pressing against his leg and knew he felt the same way. Legolas was seized with a sudden desire for things to move forward, and decided to take things into his own hands. He slowly unclenched his hands from the death grip they had on Skrithûrz's broad shoulders, inched them down the firm chest held flush to his own, and at last reached the top of the orc's pants.

His hands fluttered nervously around the waistband as if unsure of what to do, before he finally steeled himself and dipped his hand into the pants, wrapping his hand cautiously around the leaking hardness he found.

* * *

Skrithûrz groaned and bit hard on the elf's nipple, causing him to moan in turn. It was the first significant noise Skrithûrz had made throughout the encounter. But really, how could he resist? It was the first time someone had willingly touched him there in… well, ever, if he thought about it. All of his previous experience had been forced, at least to some degree. No one, man or woman, would willingly touch an Uruk such as himself, and there were no women of his kind; Saruman had made sure of that.

Skrithûrz shook away the dark thoughts. Now someone _had_ accepted him, and he had best capitalize on it before the opportunity was lost. The thought spurred him to action, and Skrithûrz moved his hand to the crack of the elf's ass, fluttering his fingers lightly over the pucker there.

* * *

Legolas could not believe it; never before had he felt such titillating sensations! He had never touched himself there, let alone allowed anyone else to do so, and he was beginning to regret that wasted past. He was finally beginning to recover from the shock, though in no way the pleasure, when Skrithûrz did something even more shocking: he began to push his finger quite insistently against Legolas' tight hole; so insistently, in fact, that the finger slipped inside to the first knuckle.

Legolas squeaked and paused in his attentions to the orc's throbbing member. That had _stung_. Not unbearably so, but enough to be uncomfortable. In fact, it continued to sting, the sensation only growing as the orc continued to push the thick finger inside of him. Skrithûrz gave him a moment to adjust to the sensation- a moment that came as a relief to poor Legolas, who attempted to collect his bearings. His relief was short lived, however, as the orch began to move the finger within the elf. Legolas squirmed, overwhelmed with sensations. He had thought this was the height of sensation, but he was soon to be proved wrong.

* * *

Skrithûrz leered in a self-satisfied way as he pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle and felt the little elf tense against him. He gave the elf the briefest of moments to adjust before he began to move the finger. The golog squirmed against him, letting out breathy little moans and whines at the unusual sensation. Encouraged, Skrithûrz added a second finger to the first. The elf gasped and writhed, clutching his hands in the orc's clothes, completely forgetting his attentions to the orc's member. Skrithûrz scissored his fingers inside the elf, ignoring Legolas' expressions of discomfort before pulling back slightly and fluttering his fingers just inside the elf's entrance. This elicited a pleasured moan from his partner, but it was not enough.

Skrithûrz pushed his fingers back deeper into the groaning elf, reaching for the tight little knot of nerves that he knew was there, somewhere. He continued to wriggle his fingers around, searching, when suddenly the elf let forth a piercing keen that scared the nearest birds from their trees, and Skrithûrz knew he had found it.

* * *

Legolas could barely think. His mind was a haze of pleasure. He heard himself let forth an embarrassingly loud keen of pleasure as the orc hit something deep inside of him, but simply couldn't bring himself to care. The sensations were too great for him to control any of his actions any longer, which was why it was a shock when everything stopped all at once.

* * *

Skrithûrz ripped his fingers from the elf's ass. Legolas' eyes flew open in shock and stared at the big uruk in confusion as Skrithûrz pushed him away and began taking off his pants. "Take those off, now," ordered Skrithûrz, pointing at the elf's… everything, and chuckled as he scrambled to comply. The elf finished after a bit of a struggle and stood flushing and trying to cover himself with his hands. "Stop that!" snarled Skrithûrz, "Now get on your knees and suck."

Legolas looked at him with complete confusion and just a hint of fear. "Suck what?"

Skrithûrz sighed in annoyance and pointed at his throbbing sex. Legolas visibly paled and stared at the orc's massive erection with fear and disgust in his eyes.

"But, that's disgusting!" protested the shocked elf.

"Either get down and suck it now," Skrithûrz growled, "or I go in dry. And I'm tellin' you now, that's gonna be a hell of a lot worse than just sucking me off."

* * *

Legolas quailed. That was- well, it was gross for one thing, but still…. Then the elf absorbed Skrithûrz's words. It seemed they were doing it whether he wanted it or not at this point. Legolas decided that it really couldn't be that bad, and he would rather not be in extreme pain. He had actually seen one of the women in his home doing just this to one of the male elves once, and both of them had seemed to enjoy it, so it couldn't be that bad. Having reached this decision, Legolas slipped down onto his knees and crawled up to Skrithûrz, who was casually leaning against a tree; he was stroking himself slowly, but stopped as the elf approached, opting to smirk down at him instead.

Legolas had felt he had built up the courage, but the thing was much bigger up close. He sat there, staring at it in deliberation for a long time, before Skrithûrz finally huffed with impatience. Legolas started guiltily and hesitantly reached up to grip the orc's rod around the base. He leaned forward slightly and breathed lightly on the tip before licking the head cautiously with the tip of his tongue. Above him, the uruk groaned and, thus encouraged, Legolas engulfed the head with his mouth. He lapped at it, intrigued by the taste and the silky texture of it, not to mention its pulsing heat. He drew back and then pushed forward again, engulfing a good deal more.

He continued pulsing back and forwards, moving slightly farther each time, until Skrithûrz's sex started to go down his throat and affect his breathing not to mention his gag reflex. He repressed the desire to choke and pulled back again. Emboldened by the uruk's pleasured reactions he pushed forward once more and swallowed around the orc's length, only to pull back in shock as the orch suddenly grabbed his head.

Or at least he tried to pull back, but Skrithûrz's death grip on his head prevented it. He tried to keep breathing and not choke as the uruk thrust harshly and repeatedly into his mouth until finally thrusting all the way down the elf's throat and exploding, or that was what it felt like to Legolas.

* * *

Skrithûrz tried to keep himself together, he really did, but the sensation of Legolas swallowing around him proved too much, and before he was fully aware of what he was doing, he was thrusting roughly into the elf's mouth. This lasted for all of a few thrusts before he forced himself all the way down the elf's throat, ignoring the gagging sounds coming from Legolas, and came straight down the elf's throat before finally pulling back. The sight of Legolas, pink and breathless, sporting a look of utter surprise with Skrithûrz's cum leaking down his chin was adorable in addition to incredible arousing, and had the uruk roused back to full hardness in minutes, despite the fact that he had just climaxed.

Legolas had fallen back, attempting to recover from the slight beating his mouth had taken, but Skrithûrz was having none of it. He was fully aroused once more and the sight of the elf laid out as he was was just too much to bear. Thoroughly lubricated now, thanks to the blowjob, and with the little elf prepared, it was time at last! Skrithûrz descended on the elf like a moth to the flame. The elf saw him approach, and yelped at the speed of his descent.

"Are you ready, little Legolas?" asked Skrithûrz as he hovered over the elf.

"Oi," shouted Legolas, "I'm not litt-mmphg!"

Skrithûrz cut off his meaningless objection- which they both knew was merely a matter of form at this point- with a fierce kiss; fierce, but without the desperation of their previous kisses. There was a sort of contained ferocity in the kiss that seemed to say 'I could be rough with you, but I'm holding back.'

The elf, who had grown rigid with anger at the insult, slowly grew soft in Skrithûrz's arms, and he realized that now was the time to make his move. While continuing to kiss his little golog, Skrithûrz carefully maneuvered his member to the elf's tight (though now slightly loosened) hole— and plunged his throbbing sword into the elf's tight sheath. Skrithûrz groaned deeply at the incredible feeling. It had been too long, it really had. Where he was filled with pure pleasure however, the elfling beneath him was tense with pain. _Well, only one thing for it, _he thought, and began to move.

* * *

Legolas threw his head back in a silent scream. It _hurt_. Badly. It was not by any means the worst pain he had felt (he had, after all, participated in several wars), but it certainly ranked up there, if only for the incredibly foreign nature of the pain- pain caused by a massive rod being shoved up one's ass, after all, was not something one encountered regularly. Underneath the pain, however, was a haze of pleasure, faint but undeniable. Up until this point Skrithûrz had actually had the courtesy to _not move_, something for which Legolas was extremely grateful. It was at the exact moment that the thought crossed his mind, though, that Skrithûrz decided to move, and that was when Legolas received the real shock.

And that Skrithûrz had, in fact, been only halfway inside of him, and while he had recovered- to a degree- from the initial intrusion, the introduction of twice the intrusion was almost as painful as the first. Legolas could tell with relief that this time the orc was well and truly seated fully inside of him, for he felt the uruk's balls nested against his ass. This still wasn't any fun, though. After the foreplay, he had been expecting something fantastic, like he had experienced earlier but to a greater degree. This was only mildly pleasurable, however, and glazed over with a nice layer of pain. That feeling was not to last, however, for in that moment Skrithûrz did something that changed his whole perception of the experience.

* * *

Skrithûrz's control finally cracked at that moment. The elf had damn better be adjusted by now, and if not, sucked for him. Skrithûrz couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled back, adjusted himself for better leverage, tightened his grip on the elf's waist, and surged forward.

He lost control of himself briefly, wrapped up merely in the delirium of his pleasure as he pounded mercilessly into the elf crying out and writhing beneath him. After a few moments of mindless thrusting he collected himself, and turned his mind to giving the elf greater pleasure from the experience. He began to change the angle of his thrusts, searching, until—

* * *

Legolas screamed as the huge orc struck his prostate. Skrithûrz grinned above him, but he was utterly oblivious, so lost was he in his own blinding world of pleasure. He continued to moan and keen as the uruk continued to abuse his prostate, striking the little bundle of nerves again and again. Legolas rode the wave of his pleasure for what seemed at once years and mere moments, but in reality was probably somewhere in between, perhaps in the area of five minutes or so.

At last- or perhaps all to soon (this was all very confusing)- Legolas could feel an unfamiliar tightness in his stomach that, while unfamiliar, he recognized and understood. It was accompanied by a tightening in his balls that he understood very well indeed. He held on for a few moments, until Skrithûrz hit his prostate one last time, and he was lost.

* * *

Skrithûrz could tell that Legolas was close- so was he, but he had to finish off the elf first. He continued to thrust determinedly into that magic little bundle of nerves until Legolas at last tightened around him and came all over his own chest. The arousing sight was almost too much for Skrithûrz, but he held on, thrusting a few more times through the almost painful tightness until he thrust at once as far into the elfling as he could go, and lost himself deep inside.

The elf squeaked at the odd feeling, and Skrithûrz rode out his orgasm before finally pulling his softening member from the elf's now gaping hole, lolling to the side and collapsing.

They both lay there for a while catching their breath, not saying a word. Skrithûrz was the first to recover, and rose casually before refastening his pants (he'd never actually removed them, all he'd taken off was his armor at… some point. God only knows when) straightening his shirt, and fastening on his armor before he turned and smirked down at the still breathless elf his cheeks flushed and pale skin marred by innumerable bite marks.

"Well, my dear little Legolas," rumbled the smirking Uruk-Hai, "Thanks very much for the good time. Now, I really must be off, but who knows. Perhaps I'll drop by at some point." Skrithûrz smirked again at the elf's shell-shocked face before turning and striding back into the woods. _I really need to drop by Mirkwood more often_, he thought, and continues to stride into the woods.

* * *

Wow, soo… that's about four times longer than I was expecting haha! Ah well, I think it's a decent first effort. Anyway, please rate and review. Thanks for reading!

**EDIT:** Thank you to Balena for pointing out an error in which Skrithûrz briefly managed to accomplish momentary autofellatio and come down his own throat... yeah I don't think there's an Uruk alive who's that flexible. Anyway, he was supposed to be thrusting down Legolas' throat not his own sooo... thanks for pointing that out! **Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited/followed me and the story! **Based on it's popularity and by request, I may open this story back up and continue it- make a whole cliched forbidden romance thing with these two. Let me know what you think! I've got to finish a Laven I'm working on first though. Been putting it off for months... ANYWAY! I seem to be relatively unable to come up with ideas on my own so I would love to take requests! If I know it, I'll probably do it, unless it's something gross (one of my friends requested an D. Gray-man Millenium Earl/Bookman fic... sorry, Cole, not happening *shudders*). Fandoms I like will be on my profile, and I'm probably more likely to write within those, so check that out! OK, wow, did not mean to write this much. Anyway, thanks a ton for the support!

Translations (by order of appearance):

Sindarin: orchorn= *Orc shit!

Black Speech: urk= *Damn!

Black Speech: golog= *elf

Sindarin: orch= *orc (wow, I'm sure _that_ was tough to figure out xD)


	2. Delay Explanation

Hey guys! Soooo…. Sorry I haven't updated. And this isn't a real update. I'm still alive, I'm just lazy and AP tests and… I don't have much excuse. I do have some sort of excuse for recently, though! After continued requests, I will be continuing this story. I don't entirely see where else to go with this one, and its not like I'm enamored with it anyway, so I probably won't update it often, but I will when the mood strikes. In fact I had several thousand words of the next chapter written up, but then my iPod sort of died (I write on my iPod because I don't have a personal computer; I can use the family computer to upload, but I a: can't often get on and b: don't necessarily want to write porn on the family desktop), so I lost the almost-done chapter of Skrithûrz/Legolas, my original drafts of both of my posted stories, beginnings of like four other things I want to write, and my list of plot ideas soo… yeah. Anyway, I'm sorry!

Though I don't have what I wrote so I can't give you a "sneak preview," I can outline the plot. It's getting a little heavier since I couldn't think what else to do with it. Skritûrz can't get Legolas' sweet ass out of his head (lol) mixed with actual feelings, and he's confused because he's just and Uruk-hai, and shouldn't be having such feelings, particularly for an elf. Thinking bout Legolas is driving him crazy and he's horny so he's starting to head back to Mirkwood. Legolas was too scared to go into the woods for a while after "the incident" (as he calls it), but has finally mustered up the courage. He, too, continuously thinks about Skrithûrz, which bugs him because, I mean, even if he enjoyed it he was still _technically_ raped by his mortal enemy in the woods. Think… I guess a Stockholm syndrome sort of thing? I'm not sure what you'd call it in this scenario; Stockholm is more for capture I think… Ah, never mind. So! That's basically where it's going now; lemme know what you think! If you think the story should go in a different direction I'd love the suggestions.


End file.
